


Innocent Eyes 「One Shot」

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, OOC, One Shot, Trio amoroso, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: ❝Debo aceptar aquello que tanto he negado.... que mis sentimientos no pertenecen a una sola persona.No tengo idea de cuando pasó, o quizás sí.❞⚠   Advertencias:❋  Yaoi/BL❋  Ooc❋  Lemon❋  Trio❋  Nea/Mana x Past Allen
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell - Mana D. Campbell / Allen past
Kudos: 2





	Innocent Eyes 「One Shot」

**Capítulo único**

━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

—¡Tras ellos! No pierdan su rastro —gritó un akuma nivel 2 con su voz gutural, volando por los cielos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Daba órdenes a los de nivel 1 que volaban iracundos por las calles empedradas de Edimburgo; el caos en la zona era notorio y el objetivo de tal ataque era la reciente traición y huida ciertos Noah en particular.

Nea agiliza el paso adentrándose en un callejón, Allen corría junto a él mientras Timcampy volaba con todas sus fuerzas tras Mana.

Si usaban el Arca en ese instante revelarían su ubicación debido a la luz que el portal blanco emanaba, así que decidieron usarla únicamente si la situación se volvía demasiado riesgosa.

Allen había ayudado a los hermanos Campbell a escapar de las garras de los akumas por muy poco. Al conocer la zona bastante bien, ahora su prioridad era ponerse todos a salvo y alejarse lo más posible para evitar la furia del clan Noah, sabiendo que buscarían a los hermanos incluso bajo los puentes y cada una de las piedras de la ciudad.

Allen no dejaría que eso sucediera aun si su vida estuviera en juego. Sonrió para sus adentros, cruzando un último callejón luego de atravesar un lúgubre cementerio. Estaban cerca del gran arco de entrada de la ciudad.

Cuando Mana sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, una bala de energía oscura casi roza su mejilla. Su mirada ambarina se fijó en el akuma que había logrado alcanzarlos.

Tanto Allen como Nea se detuvieron al escuchar el disparo. En cuestión de segundos los tres terminaron rodeados en medio del puente de piedra que divide el pueblo del bosque; parecía estar al menos a veinte metros de altura sobre un empinado barranco de desagüe.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? No tenemos tiempo para pelear con ellos —cuestiona Allen con notoria preocupación, chasqueando su lengua. Se puso alerta y afiló la vista hacia uno de los akuma que tenía a su costado.

Los hermanos compartieron miradas cómplices, sonriendo lúdicos tras llegar a un acuerdo que pasó completamente desapercibido por el castaño.

—Lo que haremos será escapar —dijo Mana, subiendo sin dificultad al barandal de piedra junto a su hermano. El ojigris no tuvo más opción que imitarlos—. ¡Nea, abre el Arca!

Allen pensó que no había otra forma de escapar hasta derrotarlos, pero en un segundo sintió como su brazo era jalado por Nea y su cintura era sujetada por Mana, desconcentrándolo por un instante y haciendo que un sutil sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿Pero qué…

No alcanzó a articular su reclamo porque se lanzaron al abismo del puente bajo las narices de los akumas. Sus lentes se perdieron en el aire y su grito casi ensordecía a los Noah que lo sujetaban. La puerta del arca se activó y los tres fueron tragados por una luz cegadora justo antes de golpear las aguas pútridas del fondo.

Uno a uno cayeron sobre una habitación interna del Arca, golpeando sus rostros. Quien recibió el impacto inicial fue Nea, seguido de un muy pesado Mana, un sorprendido Allen y Timcampy siguiéndoles el juego. Cayeron dentro de una lujosa habitación. Adentro había una cama exuberantemente decorada con telas bordadas en color blanco y era iluminada por un gigantesco candelabro de cristal. Para su fortuna, ningún akuma pudo alcanzarlos al momento que el Arca se cerró.

—Bueno… eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba —confesó Nea, apartándose de los demás. Masajeó su espalda algo adolorido para luego fruncir el ceño con molestia viendo que frente a él había un colchón con las sábanas intactas y sin ninguna arruga—. Pero no calculé la trayectoria de caída. Se suponía que la cama sería nuestra amortiguación.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre brincar del puente?! Par de tontos. ¡Pudieron resultar gravemente heridos! —Allen golpeó a cada uno en la cabeza, estos se quejaron e hicieron una mueca en respuesta a su regaño—, o incluso peor, pudieron morir. Si saben que no pueden darse ese lujo, ¿no?

—Sí, sí… lo sabemos… —Respondió Mana restándole importancia mientras rasca su cabeza—. Pero era más importante protegerte.

Allen finalmente entendió el comportamiento temerario de minutos atras. Se apoyó de la pared soltando un pesado suspiro y suavizando su mirada— No es necesario que me protejan, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos... eso es todo. Lo que me pase no debería ser...

—¿Importante? —Interrumpió Nea—. No hables como si desestimaras lo que pensamos de ti. Eso es ser egoísta.

—Nea —Mana le reclama, colocando una mano en su hombro. El ambiente de pronto se sintió más pesado, ayudado por el silencio de Allen como respuesta. Él solo ladeó su rostro para perder su mirada opaca en algún punto del tapiz en la pared pensando que con eso se acabaría la conversación.

En realidad no quería ser una carga, porque al ser un humano era mucho más vulnerable en medio de las peleas. Pero ellos sabían que había otro motivo por el cual Allen parecía actuar tan extraño y en algunas ocasiones parecía tener una mirada de ternura mezclada con nostalgia cuando estaban cerca.

Nea no soportó el silencio de Allen. Soltándose del agarre de Mana, caminó hasta ponerse frente al ojigris— Ahora lo entiendo… —Aquello hizo que el ojigris lo mirara con una expresión que interpretó como pánico al verse descubierto.

—Entender… qué, exactamente —pregunta con inquietud.

Los fornidos brazos de Nea lo sujetaron en un cálido abrazo mientras Mana los observaba atento. Allen abrió los ojos por su repentina acción.

—Deja de fingir que lo haces para protegernos y dinos la verdad de una vez por todas, Allen —Mana rompió el pesado silencio en la habitación, escondiendo la mirada ambarina tras el cabello de su flequillo.

Allen se sintió expuesto ante su insistencia, pero tenía una infinidad de dudas que aclarar en su cabeza además de una lucha interna sobre si estaba bien decirles o no.

No supo cuando un par de finas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, haciendo que pegara su rostro al pecho de Nea. Sujetó con fuerza su espalda para que no lo vieran llorar. Aun así, Nea podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas llegando a su piel a través de la ropa.

—No es justo —murmuró, desconcertando a los ojiambar—. Estoy confundido, si eso era lo que querían saber. Yo… yo… una vez amé a alguien, pero en el fondo sabía que no había un final feliz para nosotros. A veces la mirada amable de cierta persona me recuerda a él, y el carácter valiente de otro también me trae a la mente sus recuerdos. Pero ahora son sólo eso, recuerdos. El amor que guardaba mi pecho se desvaneció cuando él se fue. Por eso decidí que no debía involucrar mis sentimientos en esto… después de todo, es sólo una misión que debo cumplir.

Mana se acercó por detrás sin que Allen lo notara, colando las manos en su cintura haciéndolo respingar ante el atrevido toque. Levantó el rostro pero antes de mirar de soslayo a Mana, Nea tomó su barbilla.

En ese instante, los ojos plateados vieron un destello de determinación que nunca antes había visto en Nea— Siempre lo supimos —sonrió de forma cálida—. Sabemos que lo amabas… pero no sabemos si nos amas ahora.

—Sería injusto que me hagan escoger a uno —Allen negó, buscando contener las lágrimas—. Jamás les haría daño. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

Mana sonrió a sus espaldas. Llevó con cuidado la mano hacia el borde de su camisa, adentrándose sin permiso mientras Allen suspiraba sin querer ante el tacto. Hacía mucho que no sentía la cercanía y el calor de alguien, no desde que Adam había desaparecido.

—Puedes amarnos a ambos. _Recuerda que somos uno… _—Mana susurró a su oído. Sus palabras provocaron estragos en su vientre y autocontrol.

Lo incómodo de la posición en la que estaba, las preguntas que no quería responder y los inevitables sentimientos que creía ignorados lo estaban llevando al límite de su cordura. ¿Era correcto? Definitivamente no. ¿Debía enfocarse en su misión? Era ese el motivo por el cual habían terminado en tan complicado dilema.

—¿Está bien hacer esto? —Allen se atrevió a preguntar con deje de inocencia en sus ojos. Nea asintió seguro y Mana respondió con un sí, que finalmente lo liberó de una pesada carga que había llevado desde que prometió a Adam que siempre estaría a su lado.

Cedió entonces a las caricias de la mano del Noah, dejando que masajeara con suavidad su abdomen. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por el inesperado beso que Nea le robó. Un beso simple, cálido y que expresaba una gran cantidad de emociones guardadas por mucho tiempo.

Dentro del arca nadie los podía molestar, al menos por un par de horas. Lentamente se movieron hasta llegar a la mullida cama que empezaba a calentarse con lo roces y caricias.

Allen ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado; ser atendido por las manos de Mana y la lengua húmeda de Nea jugeteando con la suya fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su cordura. Ladeó un poco más su cuello que era prisionero de los labios de Mana para darle más espacio a sus caricias. Estos recorrían toda la extensión de su nívea piel, causándole a ambos un cosquilleo que se comenzaba a apoderarse de cierta zona de su cuerpo.

Los besos no tardaron en subir de nivel; apasionados, humedos, llenaban la habitación de suspiros. Se tocaron con una mezcla de amor y urgencia que desbordaba desenfrenada en cada uno de ellos. Allen sin querer, deseaba tocar el cuerpo de ambos, sucumbir ante la repentina necesidad de conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de sus cuerpos y comprobar si eran igual a lo que recordaba estando a solas con Adam.

—Tu piel es tan suave… —murmuró Nea, llevando su traviesa mano por los botones de la camisa del castaño. Mana siguió su juego, ayudando a su hermano a desabrochar el pantalón de Allen. Despojaron con rapidez sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Lejos de los nervios y timidez, Allen terminó de remover la camisa y el chaleco que Nea llevaba puesto para posar sus manos sobre su abdomen.

Mana lo tomó del mentón, demandando un poco de atención para comenzar otro beso húmedo. En cuestión de un momento recostó su espalda sobre las almohadas con Allen gateando hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Aahh… Mana e-espera… mmm…. —Mana comenzó a rozar su erecciones, sonriendo lúdico al ver el rubor y la agitación en el rostro del castaño. Sintió una ola de placer cuando las delicadas manos del ojigris comenzaron a juguetear con su pene, hipnotizado por los movimientos de las delicadas manos masturbando ambos miembros.

Nea, a un costado, comenzó a pasear sus manos lentamente entre el abdomen y pecho de Allen, atacando sus pezones provocando que estos comenzaran a endurecerse— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó, llevando sus labios hasta la oreja para comenzar a mordisquearla. Allen giró su rostro para encontrarse con la vista de su torso desnudo y una mirada ambarina que desprendía lujuria al verlo tan ensimismado en el continuo vaivén de su mano sobre su pene y el de Mana.

—Dilo… —Nea inquirió nuevamente, pellizcando con más fuerza los botones rosados hasta escuchar un melódico gemido por parte de Allen.

—Si… se siente… bien… —respondió jadeante, con una mirada que rogaba por sentir sus manos aún más.

Nea y Mana compartieron miradas encendidas en lujuria y deseo. De un jalón, Mana acomodó a Allen sobre el colchón con sus piernas abiertas, brindándoles una espectacular vista; con el cabello castaño pegado a su frente, sus ojos grises estaban nublados por el placer, su pálido pecho subía y bajaba y una perlada capa de sudor le daba brillo a su hermoso cuerpo.

—Mana… Nea… no se detengan… —rogó con una voz suplicante, queriendo nuevamente atender cierto problema que era muy evidente en su entrepierna. Habló con una voz que casi podía jurar que no era suya, pero no se iba a contener. Había pasado incontables noches soñando con un momento así, pero su orgullo le hacía reprimir sus propias necesidades y sentimientos desde que Adam había desaparecido.

La invitación fue más que aceptada, ahora Nea se había apoderado de sus piernas y Mana le daba un beso con lengua, más caliente que todos los que le había dado anteriormente mientras masajeaba sus pezones.

Nea atendía su propia erección mientras mordía y chupaba las temblorosas piernas de Allen. No tardó en levantar con el brazo una de sus piernas para dejar expuestos los muslos redondos y firmes, pasando su lengua por todos los lugares que podía y lamiendo con urgencia la suave entrada a la perdición.

—Ahhh… —Allen arqueó su espalda ante las caricias y gemía en medio de su beso con Mana.

Con las ansias y el calor a flor de piel, Nea empezó a lamer la base de la erección de Allen haciéndolo temblar y llevar una mano hasta su cabello para incentivarlo a aumentar el ritmo.

Muy seguramente, de no haber estado solos, cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado dentro del arca los iba a escuchar.

No a gusto con los melodiosos gemidos de su amante, Mana llevó la mano a su delicado rostro y delineó los labios de Allen pidiendo permiso para lo que haría. Introdujo tres dedos, acariciando su lengua. Allen comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos con dedicación hasta quedar totalmente cubiertos con su saliva.

Mana se acercó a Nea, quien seguía en su ardua tarea de masturbar el pene de Allen. Levantó la otra pierna y con un poco de duda debido a su inexperiencia introdujo con lentitud el primer dedo. Allen se sujetaba con fuerza a las sábanas tras la explosión de placer luego de la incomodidad inicial. Cuando las olas de calor iban aumentando con el ritmo de las penetraciones de los dedos de Mana, sus caderas se mecieron sensualmente demandando que los Noah no detuvieran su labor.

Con el segundo dedo, Allen gemía sus nombres de forma lasciva y con la respiración cada vez más agitada. Mana penetraba con precisión, golpeando ese punto que hacía perder la cordura a Allen. Nea masturbaba su pene y sus labios devoraban sus tiernos pezones, queriendo darle todo el placer posible.

Los dedos se abrían paso con movimientos circulares en su entrada para prepararla. Sintiéndose inundado por la calidez de los extraños intrusos, Allen trató de relajar su cuerpo para darle paso a una oleada de placer que lo estaba llevando a un punto peligroso.

El tercer dígito lo hacía lanzar desvergonzados gemidos… música para sus oídos— Mana… de-detente. Creo que me vo-voy a… —trató inútilmente de cerrar sus piernas que eran sujetadas con fuerza por las manos de los Noah. Sentía que algo en su interior se remecía y su mente entraba en un estado de éxtasis. Tras un último gemido, terminó con un intenso orgasmo derramando el líquido caliente sobre su abdomen y las manos de Nea.

Tomó aire cuando Nea lo movió con delicadeza quedando sobre sus temblorosas rodillas sobre el colchón. Lo abrazó por la espalda y usó los residuos de semen que quedaba en su mano para lubricar su miembro y la entrada de Allen.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque aún no se había recuperado del enorme orgasmo— E-Espera… —trató de darse vuelta con la voz entrecortada, pero Mana se lo impidió con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo hizo tragar duro.

—Te has divertido bastante, Allen —susurró, delineando sus sonrojados labios y limpiando la saliva de la comisura—, pero ahora es nuestro turno de divertirnos.

—Aun así... —interrumpió Nea. Con lo último de cordura y recato que le quedaba se detuvo— no haremos nada que no quieras.

Esperaron la respuesta de Allen, que no tardó mucho. Ladeó su rostro, devolviéndoles una sonrisa cálida con esos brillantes ojos grises que les brindaron la aprobación que necesitaban. Allen sintió un gran calor y felicidad en su pecho.

Besó la frente de Mana y mirándolos a ambos respondió— No sería justo que sólo yo disfrute esto…

Habiendo dicho eso, se inclinó hasta tener frente a él el pene de Mana, posando sus labios en la punta de la erección haciendo que Mana suspirara y con sus manos sujetara sus cabellos castaños.

—Necesito sentir tu cuerpo ahora, Allen. No puedo controlarme más —susurró Nea con una seductora voz al ver la erótica escena frente a él. Llevó las manos a sus caderas; su mente le decía que quería a Allen sólo para él, pero su pene le decía que quería perder su virginidad en ese momento, con ellos dos incluidos.

El palpitar de su erección le pedía a gritos entrar en ese delicado cuerpo. Nea aceptó gustoso la invitación que Allen había hecho con los muslos totalmente descubiertos y a su merced. Sujetando las caderas para alinearse con la rosada entrada frente a sus ojos ambarinos comenzó a introducir su pene con algo de facilidad por la dilatación previa sin perder de vista la reacción de Allen.

—Ahhh… Aaaaahhhh, Nea… —gimió su nombre cuando este adentró su pene en la estrecha cavidad. Nea gemía bajo por el enorme placer que le daba la calidez envolviendo su pene en un lento vaivén que pronto comenzó a despertar el miembro de Allen nuevamente.

Mana aprovechó los jadeos de Allen para invitarlo a introducir su pene en la boca. Con algo de dificultad por la agitación y las estocadas de Nea, Allen engulle el pene de Mana comenzando su propio vaivén que se acompasó con el del Noah a sus espaldas tratando de no rozar los dientes.

Mana cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados de Allen y la respiración errática de Nea. La lengua húmeda de Allen se encargaba de estimular cada parte de su pene.

Cuando Nea incrementó la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, Allen no pudo sostenerse más y colocó los codos sobre las sabanas, ahondando más en la masturbación oral del pene de Mana y aprovechando para lamer la base y testículos, deleitado por la voz ronca de este llamando a su nombre y guiando su cabeza para acelerar el ritmo.

Nuevamente el lugar se llenó de pasión y gemidos del más puro placer pecaminoso. El golpeteo de pieles era opacado por los gemidos desvergonzados y las embestidas frenéticas.

—Allen —Nea gruñó levantando su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos y encajando sus uñas hasta dejar marcas en la tersa piel de Allen. Cuando alcanzó el clímax Allen se movió hacia adelante de forma frenética a causa de los espasmos y su propio orgasmo, manchando las sábanas, mientras que Mana se había corrido en su boca, llenándola de ese cálido líquido seminal que en medio de la excitación tragó como la más dulce ambrosía.

Los Noah quedaron exhaustos tras el idílico orgasmo y con suavidad los tres se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas que aún quedaban limpias en la cama. Los brazos de Mana envolvieron a Allen en un confortable abrazo y Nea extendió su mano para remover el cabello castaño pegado a su frente.

No habían dicho ninguna palabra, pero no hacían falta en ese momento cuando se vieron a los ojos y Allen los miró con la calidez que sólo sus irises plateadas podían transmitir. Nea carraspeó y ladeó su rostro al instante, sintiendo el bochorno adornar su cara con la mirada inocente de Allen. Mana también se ruborizó al escuchar la risa del ojigris.

—Los amo… los amo a ambos —Allen dijo, tomando la mano de Nea y acariciando el rostro de Mana, quienes sonreían por haber finalmente aclarado sus sentimientos.

—Te amamos, Allen… —dijeron al unísono en una coordinación que hizo a Allen pensar que, por un segundo, fue la voz de Adam quien le recordó una vez más que estaba bien amar a alguien.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el sonrojado rostro de Allen, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría. Quizás su relación haya tomado un camino sin retorno, teniendo que sobrepasar muchas dificultades, pero lo intentarían. Ellos lucharán para ser felices el mayor tiempo posible...

Ellos defenderán el amor verdadero…

_Reflejado en sus ojos inocentes._

**終わる**

**~FIN~**

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**“Innocent Eyes” _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**

**Author's Note:**

> Uff ufff… estoy sudando con el calor que hace aquí(?). No es la primera vez que escribo lemon, pero si es la primera vez que publico uno. Aun así no soy una experta en este tipo de narración, por lo que me disculpo si no ha sido suficientemente emocionante. 
> 
> Este es un drabble que hice a petición de cierta persona que es mi gran inspiración y es también una excelente amiga, Aerea_Sparda. ¡Espero te haya gustado!   
PD: Les debo una actualización de mis fics, estoy trabajando es eso ;)
> 
> ¡Tengan un lindo día!  
Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango…


End file.
